Bugged
by scribblingfortheheckofit
Summary: Someone has managed to bug Titans Tower without anyone knowing about it.  Who knows what they might hear?  Set after season 5.
1. Home Again

"You know, I never really realized how awesome the tower is until we spent months living out of the T-ship."

"Dude, I totally know what you mean. I haven't beaten Cy's butt in so long, I might actually have forgotten how to play!"

"What d'ya mean beat my butt? You haven't won a race in months!"

"Neither have you!"

"And we're officially home. Noise and all."

"Are you not happy to have returned, Raven? Surely you will be glad to have your own room once more, and to relax?"

"Of course. You get Robin, I'll get pizza?"

"I shall attempt to remove him from the training room immediately."


	2. Hosts

"Let's not have all the titans here ever again."

"Did you not enjoy their company, Robin? I thought it was most enjoyable, and the capturing of Doctor Light with all of us was most entertaining."

"One more day, and all of Jump City would have had to go on food rations. Whose brilliant idea was that eating contest anyway?"

"I believe the Kid Flash started it, and Cyborg felt the need to 'defend his turf'. You must not be angry with them. Did we not have reason to celebrate?"

"I guess. But that doesn't mean we can do it again."


	3. Popsicle

"Robin? Robin, I believe you have done enough of this training for today. The others wish for us to join them in viewing a movie."

"Just...give me...five more minutes. That's all."

"But you have already been here for four hours. Surely after that long, five minutes will not make that much difference?"

"Star, I need to do this. I have to stay in shape."

"And this has nothing to do with Beast Boy calling you the 'Popsicle', of course."

"Of course. Nothing at all."

"I suggest we go now, before the punching bag sustains irreparable damage."

"...Fine."


	4. Bookworm

"You guys seen Raven today?"

"No. Why?"

"Did I do something?"

"Not that I know of. Cy?"

"He's been actin' absolutely normal. Ya know, bad jokes, video games, tofu waffles...the works? What's up, B?"

"She hasn't said anything to me in three days. Hasn't even yelled at me. I'm not the only one who thinks that's really weird, right?"

"I don't know. It has happened before."

"Yeah, when she slayed a dragon on the roof! Aren't you guys at least a little worried?"

"She's been away from her library as long as you've been away from the TV. Cut the girl some slack."

"Whatever. Now push over, it's my turn."


	5. Purchase

"Raven, may we do something together? I have not been seeing much of you, and I wish to do the hanging out. Perhaps you would like to go and drink the tea with me?"

"We have tea here, Star."

"I know, but we have only recently returned, and I have greatly missed our visits to the mall of shopping. May we go, please?"

"Do you need something?"

"I need a friend who will spend time with me as well as with her books. Perhaps I can purchase one?"

"...Alright. We'll go."


	6. Dear Raven

"Okay, who decided I needed a note under my door?"

"I don't know. Beast Boy?"

"Dude, why would I do that?"

"...Never mind then. What does it say?"

"'If you are afraid of being lonely, don't try to be right'. In chalk on my exact shade of indigo."

"Okay...Obviously not Beast Boy."

"Robin."

"Yeah?"

"You are the only one here who knows Renard."

"And that's why I'm worried. Cy, can you run a complete scan of the Tower? I need to check a few things."

"Wasn't you, was it?"

"Nope. But I will find out who it was."


	7. Dawn

"Man, you need to sleep."

"I'm fine. Let me finish."

"No, I mean it. You can do this in the morning."

"I am doing this in the morning."

"Rob, staying up until...5:16! What the hell are you doing up?"

"Working. Someone got into the Tower last night and I need to figure out how."

"I'll get Star. She'll be mad."

"She's asleep."

"I can wake her up. You know how she hates it when you get like this."

"Fine. Two hours. And you don't say anything."

"You're gettin' predictable, man..."

"Don't want to hear it right now."

"'m just sayin'..."


	8. Candid

"Hey, so any news on Rae's creepy stalker-guy?"

"Nope. Rob was up all night, and didn't find anything, so he must be good."

"All night? Again? Please tell me he's sleeping now or the girls will throw a fit."

"Which girls will throw the fit? And about what?"

"Nothin' Star. Robin's just taking this little note thing a little too seriously."

"Does he not want help?"

"I'm checking the vids, but if someone could get in here without setting anything off, they can probably trick... no... B, go wake him up."

"Wha"

"Now."

"Is that...Robin?"

"Looks like it."


	9. Double

"Pull up the one from my office, and play them side by side."

"But dude! That's you. You did leave the note for Raven."

"Cy, the tapes. I did not, and I'll show you. I was watching some of our old training tapes, 'cause I couldn't sleep."

"But... Okay, that's just weird."

"You don't have an evil twin you didn't tell us about, do you?"

"Only child. Can you to pause it right...there."

"That is not your face, Robin."

"Star?"

"It is similar, but not quite right. Someone is pretending to be you."

"Oh, this is good."


End file.
